The HOPE Project
by KinLeonidas300
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world one group of survivors becomes humanity's best hope. Will they survive? Zombies, romance, comedy, and action. Please review, favorite, and follow!
1. Jackson

**Prologue**

In the year 2021, World War 3 was raging throughout the world. Russia, which had recently been captured by North Korea, was under the rule of dictator Yin Rung Un, and he set his sights on America. Knowing he'd be outgunned, Un started research into human strength manipulation. By the use of an element, later named Element 236C, he was able to create aggressively violent killing machines. The 'creatures' that came out of the testing chambers could not feel any pain, nor could they be infected by any diseases. They had no conscious or memory of their former self. Un had created the worlds first zombie…

_Jackson_

They were waiting outside on a stretch of sidewalk in Ukraine. _What are we even doing here? _He thought to himself. Senior Airman Jackson Robinette was a ParaRescue Jumper in the United States Air Force. Usually, he and his partner were called in to rescue downed pilots and evac for marines. Often they were put into SEAL units for combat due to their medical and combat training, but this time was different. They were called in to escort a 'priority package' as the top brass called it. It was actually a U.S senator who had just been released by the Russian-Korean State.

"The fuck are we doing here anyway? This is a job for the rangers or something," said Airman First Class Joseph "Woods" Forest.

"We'll be outa here soon enough. Besides, they needed the best of the best, and who better than us?"

As soon as the words had escaped his mouth he heard a loud _BANG! _And the senator's head exploded. Blood spurted into the air from the stump of his neck and his body fell.

"Contact!" Woods yelled and the pair took cover behind a concrete road barricade. People were panicking and running in every direction as shot after shot rung out from a sniper. Luckily for them the sniper was focused on the PJs and not the civilians.

"What fucking caliber is that, Joey?" Jackson yelled to his partner.

".50 cal I think. Something big enough to punch through concrete," Their cover was beginning to look like swiss cheese.

"I got an idea," Jackson said.

"Well what is it,"

"You draw this guys fire, I'll shoot him,"

"Fuck no, you draw his fire!"

"I would but I'm the one with the sniper rifle here, genius," Jackson was carrying an M24 sniper rifle. Joey had the standard M4.

"Shit you're right. Okay, on your go,"

"Wait... Ok, now!" Joey took off across the street and slid behind a different barricade. Jackson rose from cover and looked through his scope. He saw a glint of the enemy's scope, turned and fired. The bullet struck the sniper in the left part of his forehead and killed him instantly.

"I got him Woods. We're going home!," Jackson felt for the ring in his pocket to make sure it was still there. he planned on proposing as soon as he got back.

_I'm going home_…


	2. Kyla

**Prologue Pt. 2**

Un sat alone, thinking about what he had ordered his men to do. The Senator, whom he had just had dinner with, was now lying dead in the streets of Ukraine with a grapefruit sized hole in his head. _He had known too much, I had to do what I did_. The ruthless dictator's conscious was now riddled with doubt. _What if he was going to keep his promise, and was going to keep this all confidential?_ The zombies, whom he had mass produced thanks to the sacrifice of countless citizens, were ready for release. Once free, they would continue spread their disease and wreak havoc amongst the world. And he alone would be the only one who could control them…

_Mackenzie_

_Is he okay?_ She wondered, driving in her red SUV on the empty roads of the highway. She'd been thinking about him more and more lately. She knew that he had always returned when he said we would, but anything could happen. Mackenzie Day was the girlfriend (for six years) of Jackson, who was a ParaRescue Jumper in the Air Force. She knew it was a dangerous and risky job. Not only was he jumping out of a perfectly good airplane, but he also engaged in countless battles while he was serving his country and protecting his comrades.

She was worried sick, and this train of thought distracted her from the road. She was brought back to reality by a sudden _thump_. She had run right over something.

_Must just be a speed bump_. She told herself in her head, but she realized that this was the highway, and there were no speed bumps.

"What the hell?" She said aloud. She pulled over the ruby red Ford Explorer and looked behind her, trying to see what she'd hit.

A dead body. _Did… Did… Did I just-…_ She couldn't allow herself to think of it. She couldn't think she had killed a man, it was impossible. She was relieved when the body started to get up. Troubled with guilt and willing to help the man, she ran over to him.

"Are you oka-…" She started to say, but when she saw the man's intestines completely hanging out she screamed and ran back to her car.

_How the hell was he alive? This can't be real. Am I dreaming?_ But she knew this was no dream, she could tell what was real and what wasn't, and this was all reality. She got in her car quickly and sped away; trying to force the thoughts of what she had seen out of her mind. _Maybe Jackson can explain when he gets back… IF he gets back… _


End file.
